


Hurry

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, Hurry, Lemon, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Porn, Reader Insert, Requested, Smut, Werewolf Sex, creature - Freeform, male werewolf - Freeform, reader - Freeform, relationship, teratohphilia, werewolf boyfriend, werewolf fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: "I have a request! I've had this fantasy going around my head for an annoyingly long time. Can I please get something with a female reader and a male werewolf, where the reader is running through a forest at night, being chanced by the werewolf, but gets caught and basically has her clothes ripped off by him and is fucked up against a tree or on the forest floor. Then at the end of the story it's reviled they're rping like a predator/pray thing and they're actually dating. Pretty please?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142
Collections: Terato/Exo





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> "I have a request! I've had this fantasy going around my head for an annoyingly long time. Can I please get something with a female reader and a male werewolf, where the reader is running through a forest at night, being chanced by the werewolf, but gets caught and basically has her clothes ripped off by him and is fucked up against a tree or on the forest floor. Then at the end of the story it's reviled they're rping like a predator/pray thing and they're actually dating. Pretty please?"

The worst thing to run on is mud after rain. The forest floor is absolutely covered in the slickest, muddiest, moss-covered terrain that could ever exist. The moon is high but does nothing to aid in sight.

You’re running blind. He’s behind you. He’ll catch you before it’s even said and done.

You go down on one knee as you slide into a thicker mud. You go rolling and he’s on top of you.

He’s snarling and in your ear. You dig your fingers into the ground but there’s no use. He drags you back as you leave a trail of your struggle through the past half-mile of forest terrain. He digs into the flesh of your body as sharp claws leave a trial over your skin. Your clothes are shredded but would there be any point in doing anything with them after the mess you’ve made?

You fight back after you flip over on your back, with limbs flying. After several attempts, he catches your arms and shoved his large wolf head into your space. His teeth clamp down on your throat. You wrap your arms around his throat and laugh, feeling him hump against your body. He can’t reply in this form but you know he’ll get a good laugh out of this later. His cock brushes against your tender area, pushing against your cunt. You reach one hand between the two of you as he pathetically tried to enter. You spread your lower lips for him and let him rub against your folds. You enjoy the little electric quivers your go from your toes to your scalp every time he grinds against your clit.

You sigh softly and lay back against the ground letting him get off as he works himself up into a mess with leaking precum dripping onto your mound and between your lips. You stare up at the moon, marveling at its magic which turns your man into a beast.

You gasp as he pokes against your hole. You spread your legs a little bit more and guide him inside. He makes whining sounds and smacks his head against your chin. “Watch it,” You smart off, aiming him in the right direction before his hips take off.

The werewolf knows no better. You are grabbing onto him as he pushes on, pounding into your body with a feverish tone. Nothing gets him off more than a chase and catch. It’s the animal in him. It’s a primal desire to push the limits of his body. You’re squealing and hanging on for dear life as his cock stretches your walls. His tip kisses your entrance to your womb every time. You’re heating up despite the ground being so cold. His fur is rubbing against your body like a soft blanket. His teeth come back to find your throat and shoulder, nibbling at your skin as his hips aim for pleasure.

He was trying to rut into you deeper. You tapped his muzzle and he pulled back, slowing his hips. You didn’t have long. You wiggled away from him just enough for him to slip out before rolling over on your stomach. You spread your legs back out and glanced back at him before you lifting your hips up a little. “C’mon!” You called to him.

The werewolf moved closer to you, pressing his slick cock between your cheeks and humping into them. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, drooling dripping into your back. You pressed your hips back to rub against him. He could not wait. He started thrusting against your cheeks with delight. You squealed as he started to press you into the ground, seeking a warm hole. You reached back and grabbed his length, his movements still pumping into your hand. You raised your hips even more and quickly moved your hand to gain a better position to grab him against from between your legs. You guided him back to cunt which he accepted gladly. He shoved himself back in and about knocked the wind out of you. You were forced face-first into the mud as his unrelenting stamina pushed forward to grind his growing thick cock into your body as far as it could go. You pressed your fingers against your clit, knowing the way you liked to be touched. You did your circles around your clit at just the right speed. You were tingly all over. You wouldn’t be much use to him soon. He continued to hammer away, spreading you as wide as possible to prepare for the upcoming knot. You worked your fingers fast at the mere thought of it.

The knot was your favorite part. It was just in the way it spread you to the max and pushed your cunt to bounds no other could show you. It was a dream. You were cumming at the thought of it. Your noises pushed your man faster. You were at maximum volume though it didn’t matter. Even if someone was out in these parts, it’s not like they could do anything. To part a werewolf from its mate was certain death. Especially as your boyfriend pressed his teeth against the back of your neck again and continued to slam his eager dick into your twitching hole. The knot was forming, pressing against the lips and rubbing your clit whenever he decided to push in. With how sensitive you were after your first orgasm, it was easy to feel like more orgasms would follow. You screamed into the dirt as he pushed the knot in for the first time with your toes curling in pleasure that you couldn’t even stand. You cried out as it expanded inside of you, locked the two of you together for an untold amount of time. Your boyfriend continued on, the head of his penis now precisely smashing against your deepest parts over and over again. You begin to work your clit again for a second round. Your walls must be twitched in overdrive since the werewolf was making the most pathetic of noises. He was close and that’s exactly where you wanted him.

You needed him so deeply inside your body that not a single drop would go to waste. You spasmed again as another short orgasm following the first. Your nerves were shot, everything felt too good. He really sank his teeth into the spot he had a hold of. You could feel rope after rope of impregnating seed was spilling into your body. You didn’t mind. This is what you guys came out here to do. You are to role-play a chase scene to get this primal juices flowing and then fuck like wild animals until the sun came up.

You were locked together as he pushed through his orgasm and marched on. You were at the point of no return. It was going to be in hell of a night.


End file.
